Elena and Klaus' roadtrip
by UncreditedWriter
Summary: With Elena who flipped her switch and Klaus the hybrid what fun will they have on a road trip around the states. From enemies to friends with blood everywhere could this be a possible love story? Please read and review. Hopefully next chapters within the next week. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Elena had turned off her humanity, she could have never felt better. It had felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, she needed to no longer be upset grieving at the thought of her family who were dead, even Jeremy. Damon and Stefan had let her stay at the boarding house since her old house had lit up in flames taking all her past memories away. Stefan had hated what she had become, a monster what a true vampire was meant to be. He hated that Damon had made Elena flip the switch when they could have found another way to take the pain way.

As Elena lay on the road waiting for her latest victim to come she never realised that a light blue-eyed someone was watching her. When a silver car came to a halt, metres away from her, a short red-headed woman rushed out of it to help Elena.

"Oh darling sweetie, are you alright?" the woman said with a southern accent. Her green eyes bore into Elena's pitiless brown eyes.

"Yes I am perfectly alright," Elena said but then her mouth turned into an evil grin. "But you on the other hand are not so lucky," and with that Elena lunged and sunk her fangs into the women's neck. As the sweet taste of blood ran down her throat and chin Klaus looked at his doppelgänger drinking the blood of her helpless victim. He forgot that she had killed her brother Kol with Jeremy. But his vengeance was no more since he remembered;

_'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a brother for a brother'_

He liked the new Elena, an emotionless vampire soon to be ripper. She was nothing like Katherine, Elena had an edge to her now she was more like Klaus, a killer who regretted nothing.

He knew Rebekah would not want to go on a road trip with him so he thought of the next best thing, _Elena. _As he approached her she dropped the lifeless body onto the road, blood all over her face and neck, she truly looked beautiful. As he walked towards her he stood on a stick which he immediately cursed himself or doing it so, Elena swiftly turned around to face whoever dared to break her slumber.

"What do you want Klaus?" Elena asked coldly.

"Love is that anyway to speak to an old friend my dear Elena," he replied.

"Again Klaus what do you want, we are no friends."

"Ah love but we will be. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a road trip with me, let's get out of this place see the country. Drink blood show are victims a good time," Elena laughed at that.

"You Klaus having fun, now that I want to see," Elena said,"I will join you then."

"Then we will leave now, if you do not mind?"Klaus asked,"not that you really have anything to pack since you did burn your house."

"It's not nice to point out an unfortunate persons loses, that hurt," she said mockingly holding a hand to her heart. Klaus held out his hand to her and she took it, they walked over to his black Porsche and sat inside.

"First stop, Ohio," Klaus said to Elena as they zoomed down the road and passed the _'You are now leaving Mystic Falls, come back soon'_ sign. Their road trip was now officially starting.

* * *

Stefan was pacing up and down in the Salvatore boarding house mansion with Damon on the couch holding in his house with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Elena should be here by now, she only went down to see Matt," Stefan said frustrated.

"Calm down Saint Stefan I am sure Elena is perfectly capable at looking after herself. She wont get into too much trouble hopefully," Damon replied.

"But that is what I am afraid of, we do not want are existence to be known in this town." Stefan ended up going upstairs probably to go to his room and write in his journal.

Damon just sat on the couch drinking his bourbon watching the flames flicker in the fire place. Elena was no longer _Elena_, she was different. Like her candle had been blown out darkness had overcome her. She was no longer the Elena that he had loved from the beginning who cared for everyone, who always put on a selfless act. His thoughts were interrupted when blondie had to come barging in.

"OMG guess who I saw Elena go in a car with, Klaus!" Caroline shrieked.

"What, how could you let this happen?!" Damon asked.

"I was out in the woods hunting when I saw Elena going in the car with Klaus. There was a dead woman lying on the road, I first suspected it was Klaus but then I saw the blood around her mouth. She killed someone!"

"Elena now without her humanity and Klaus together is not going to end well we need to find them as soon as possible before someone finds their trail of bodies," Stefan cut in as he must have been listening to their conversation. They all sat in front of the fire thinking of a plan to get Elena back when Bonnie walked through the door.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey guys I hope you like it so far. I thought it would be really cool if we see what no humanity Elena and hybrid Klaus will get up to on a bloody road trip while the Mystic Falls gang are chasing after them. Klena will start once you get into the story but it will not happen in the beginning.**

**Random Fact: I found the saying 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth' on a website and I found out it had been in many religions. Being in Matthew 5:38 in the bible**

**I hope you like the first chapter, please review as I would love to read your thoughts on the story, also I wouldn't mind you telling me places Elena and Klaus can go on their road trip.**

**Love The writer xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"OMG guess who I saw Elena go in a car with, Klaus!" Caroline shrieked._

_"What, how could you let this happen?!" Damon asked._

_"I was out in the woods hunting when I saw Elena going in the car with Klaus. There was a dead woman lying on the road, I first suspected it was Klaus but then I saw the blood around her mouth. She killed someone!"_

_"Elena now without her humanity and Klaus together is not going to end well we need to find them as soon as possible before someone finds their trail of bodies," Stefan cut in as he must have been listening to their conversation. They all sat in front of the fire thinking of a plan to get Elena back when Bonnie walked through the door._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After eight hours of driving Klaus and Elena finally got to Ohio. Elena, in the passenger seat, was fast asleep her wavy hair with the red streak flowed down her neck reaching her shoulder. When sleeping she looked so innocent, no one would know she suffered a terrible ordeal in the past losing all her family members from her mum to dad, to her little brother Jeremy. Klaus admired her strength and courage to survive so long without flipping her switch but the day had to come when her little brother was murdered by Silas after all the effort to find the cure for vampirism. Out of nowhere he swear he thought he heard his heartbeat.

"Wakey, wakey sweetheart we are here Columbus, Ohio," Klaus said shaking Elena. She jolted up and accidently hit Klaus. "Ouch love that hurt," he said but they both knew it hadn't hurt at all.

"What time is it Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Oh it's only 8pm, just in time for us to go clubbing. This is my house you rooms upstairs three doors to the left, clothes are in the closet. See you in a hour," Klaus replied. Elena nodded and rushed upstairs to her new room. Once she went in she gasped, it was three times the size of her old room back in Mystic Falls. She showered using all the fancy shower gels and hair products and looked for an outfit.

She picked out a black cocktail dress with sequins embedded in the corset that cupped her breasts perfectly. She wore black Louboutin high heels and held a black clutch. Her hair was wavy and fell down her bare back. As she walked down the stairs Klaus was waiting for her, when he saw her he gasped a bit admiring her beauty but he wouldn't let it affect him. They both got into his black Porsche and drove into town to the Wall Street nightclub.

**4 hours later**

Elena was grinding against a man who looked about 20. She'd had many shots and drinks so far but she wasn't going to let it stop her from having fun. Klaus was in the corner in a booth feeding on a woman who he had compelled to stay with him and not say a word. While feeding his eyes never left Elena while she grinded against the man who he felt jealous of for some strange way.

Elena fed on the man who said he was called Billy, who she thought was her 21st feed. She loved being high on blood, no one noticed they were all drunk and dancing on the dark dance floor with flashing lights around them. Blood ran down her chin and she was nearly was going to kill Billy if Klaus hadn't gotten there first.

"I think we better go now love, we don't want you to reveal ourselves," Klaus said while dragging Elena out of the nightclub.

"But I don't want to go I was having so much fun," Elena whined like a child. Klaus just sighed at her act and dragged her into his car. Once they got back to the house Elena took of her high heels and jumped into bed immediately falling asleep without taking her dress off or having a shower.

Elena woke up to a brightness falling into the room, she squinted her eyes while covering her face to see the maid opening the curtains.

"Good morning Miss Elena I hoped you slept well," the maid said while nodding to Elena,"here are your clothes you can have a shower and then Master Klaus is downstairs with your breakfast." Elena muttered a 'thank you' and watched the maid walk out of her room. She walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower, she put on the clothes that were given to her: a set of black lacy underwear, a denim shirt with a white tank top underneath and some black denim shorts, and walked downstairs.

Klaus was in the living room playing _'twister' _with some sorority girls and frat boys.

"Ah Elena love you've decided to wake up and join us for breakfast,"Klaus smiled,"left hand please,"he said after he span the spinner. A tall blonde sorority girl walked over to Klaus and he bit into her hand while she just giggled and walked back to the map."Care to join us Elena, aren't you hungry?"

"Fine I'll play," Elena said and she walked over to the couch, sat down and span the spinner. "Neck please,"she said and one of the topless frat boys walked over to her.

They carried on playing until all the people were dead and lying on the carpet. Blood ran down both his and her chins and they were both slumped on the coach.

But what Klaus did was unexpected for both of them he kissed her on the lips and she kissed back, but after a minute he pulled back.

"Next stop Milwaukee!"

* * *

**A/N**

******Hey guys I hope you like it so far. I thought it would be really cool if we see what no humanity Elena and hybrid Klaus will get up to on a bloody road trip while the Mystic Falls gang are chasing after them. Klena will start once you get into the story but it will not happen in the beginning. I chose not to have a scene at Mystic Falls but there will be more in the next chapter.**

******I'm sorry for the delay of the chapters as I have school work to do and I've had tests recently. ********I used the idea of 'twister' as Stefan played that at the beginning of 3x06 after Klaus turned of Stefan's humanity.**

******Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you will carry on doing them. **

******PS **

******Thanks to JHHUW for suggesting they go to Milwaukee**

**********Love The writer xx**


End file.
